


A Midnight in Spring

by serrafina



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serrafina/pseuds/serrafina
Summary: Link comes home late one night, and Zelda learns that a little liquid courage does wonders for his confidence.





	1. Chapter 1

It was amazing how quickly Zelda adjusted to sharing a bed with someone. She and Link had begun sleeping together barely more than a year ago, and she found it to be the most comfortable sleep she’d ever had. She loved the warmth of his body next to her. She loved resting her hand on his chest and feeling it rise and fall steadily. The gentle sound of his breathing was her lullaby.

That made it all the more difficult to sleep alone, a predicament she found herself in on this particular night. Link had been roped into helping Bolson and his crew with some building project, and Link was never one to turn down a request for help. Honestly she sometimes wished he could turn off the “hero” persona every once in a while and just be her boyfriend. But it’s who he was, and she knew it was for the good of Hyrule or whatever.

He warned her that he might not be back until late, but it was rare for him to be gone this long. Bolson wasn’t one to work late into the night. She tried to wait up for him, but eventually gave in and dressed for bed. She lay down, got under the covers, and proceeded to stare at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She was tired, but couldn’t sleep. Their small bed felt huge and empty.

Finally she heard the door open, followed by heavy footsteps. A smile appeared on her face, surprised at how relieved she was to have her bedmate back. Was it her imagination, or did the footsteps stumble a bit on their way up the stairs? She didn’t think much of it. Surely he was exhausted after a long day of work.

“Zelda, you awake?” He shook her abruptly, and she rolled her eyes. If she had been asleep, that certainly would have woken her up.

“Link?” Zelda yawned. Though she was groggy, she detected urgency in his voice.

“Is something wrong?” She asked as she tried to summon some alertness. He hadn’t lit the bedside lamp, so the room was pitch-dark but for the moon and stars shining through their small window. The previously vacant side of the bed, his side, sank as he sat next to her prone form.

“Nothing at all.” He assured.

“What time is it? You were gone so long…” She moved to sit up, but he pushed at her shoulder gently, urging her to lay back. His hand lingered, stroking her arm.

“I dunno.” He mumbled, and she felt the mattress shift as he climbed into bed with her. He drew her close to him and she realized that he was still fully dressed, even wearing his boots. Her confusion was interrupted as he began kissing along her neck at a hurried pace, his hand gripping her waist and caressing her skin through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She groaned. He trailed his kisses up to her cheek, licking along the ridge of her ear.

“I wanna fuck you, Zel.”

She inhaled sharply at his words, and also the soft, warm breath he blew into her ear. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and suddenly the source of this uncharacteristic assertiveness was all too clear. He'd been drinking! She laughed inwardly as he continued showering her with affection. She'd only seen Link under the influence once before, on a trip to Gerudo Town. It was during a sort of unofficial meeting between herself and Riju. The young Gerudo chief invited the two of them to the Noble Canteen, insisting that the Hylians try the world famous Noble Pursuit. One drink turned into two, then three. The evening was kind of a blur to her, but she seemed to remember Link being rather a bit more forward than usual. His hands were on her constantly, and he responded to her embarrassed rebukes with a good natured grin that she couldn't resist, even sober.

However, that was before they'd spent their first night together. This would be interesting.

“You’re drunk.” She said. She turned to face him, and he wore an expression she hadn’t seen from him before. His blues eyes shined in the pale moonlight, slightly unfocused but unmistakably hungry. His grin matched hers, and before she could observe him further he roughly grasped the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. It was frantic and passionate, and she found herself savoring the taste of ale as he forced his tongue against hers.

“So what?” he slurred against her mouth. “I want you.” He rolled them over so that he was on top of her, pressing his body to hers. He was heavy and firm and she wrapped her arms around him. His lips returned to her neck, and he nibbled at her soft flesh.

“Then you can have me.” She managed between pleasured sighs. Her hands played at his hair as they kissed, and she noted that it was untied. She ran her fingers through it and when they touched his neck; his skin was hot and wet with sweat. Link was usually so gentle and tender during their lovemaking. It wasn’t like him to be this worked up. They were in unfamiliar territory, and it was exhilarating. Even as he groped her and accidentally tugged at her long, tangled hair, she allowed for his clumsiness and let him have his way with her.

He separated from her suddenly and sat up, and she missed his heat. In the darkness, she heard a thud that could only have been one of his boots. A second thud was followed by the rustle of his tunic being taken off and thrown aside. With a relieved sigh, he was on her once more. His unsteady hands worked at the laces of her nightgown for moment. He cursed in frustration.

“Get this damn thing off!” He growled.

“Get it off yourself. If you’re going to ravage me, at least do it properly.” She teased. If he could be bold then so could she.

“You asked for it.” He said through clenched teeth. He gripped two handfuls of the silky fabric and yanked, tearing the garment and exposing her naked body. She gasped, her body quivering partly from the chilly night air but mostly from the arousal that washed over her at his brutish impulsiveness.

“Goddesses above…” She moaned as his hands traveled along the body they had come to memorize. Even in his inebriated state, Link knew every inch of her by heart. She bit her lip as she felt him play at her breasts. His palms cupped her petite mounds, and his calloused fingers flicked at her nipples. “Oh, Link.” She breathed. She hissed suddenly as she felt an unexpected pinch. Link had leaned over and bit the sensitive bud. “Ah!”

Well that was new.

“You like that?” He asked, but he didn’t wait for her reply before giving her other nipple the same treatment. She whimpered, and her answer was all too clear. His nibbling continued, down her abdomen. He paused to kiss her bellybutton, pressing his tongue into it for just a second before making his way down her body. “I wanna eat you up.” He threatened as his mouth came upon her hot mound.

“No, link. I haven’t had a chance to wash up.” It was an area she was always self conscious about, despite the heady atmosphere that his bold advances had created between them. Even so, she didn’t resist when he took hold of her thighs and spread them firmly.

“I don’t care. I love how you taste.”

Her heart skipped a beat. She turned her head, avoiding his gaze as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. “Well go on then.”

He wasted no more time, lowering his head and lapping at her folds with strong, straightforward licks. It was so different than his usual approach of sweet kisses and soft swaths of his tongue. Tonight he was like a hungry animal, and his mouth worked upon her as if he truly wanted to devour her. His tongue pressed into her deeply, instinctively focusing on the crest of her womanhood and lapping roughly at her clit.

She cried out “Sweet Hylia, Link! Just like that!”

She grasped his messy hair desperately. Her eyes clenched shut and her breath was ragged. Waves of pleasure coursed through her veins. Without a thought, she raised her hips from the bed and forced his face into her, urging him further into her core.

He was relentless, redoubling his efforts as she melted for him. She was barely able to wrench her eyes open and looked down at him as he serviced her, and the sight of him mouthing her most private region was a thrill in itself. His eyes were closed in concentration, and his nose was buried in her golden curls. And when he pulled back slightly to work at her outer parts, his lips and chin glistened with her wetness.

Before she could study him further, another orgasm beckoned her into a lusty haze. Her vision narrowed to a distant point. She shuddered. Her legs shook and her toes curled as she reached her second peak of the evening. She panted, whispering his name as her orgasm ran its course. She was so caught up in her rapture that she barely noticed as his mouth left her body. A creak of the mattress informed her that he was moving, and then she was once again looking at that grin of his.

“Liked that, didja?” He asked mockingly as he brushed the sweaty, matted hair from her forehead and kissed the damp skin. She shivered at his touch, still tingling in her fingers and toes. That was the best oral he’d ever given her. No contest.

“It was wonder-Ah!” She was interrupted by the feeling of his hard, thick cock sliding inside of her all at once. His grin broadened, and he mashed his hips against hers. Her legs spread wide to accept him.

“That is so –Oh! - that is so unfair!” She whined as he moved in and out of her with long, full strokes.

“I told you I wanna fuck you.” He argued, pulling back until only the flared head of his member remained inside.

“Then do it already!” She hissed. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to her for a deep kiss as he upped the pace of their coupling. Much better. 

“That’s more like it.” She heard herself say.

He grunted with exertion as he screwed her in earnest, driving her closer to oblivion with each powerful thrust. His movements never slowed even as he sat back and took hold of her legs, resting them on his shoulders as he plowed into her with a reckless abandon that he would normally have balked at. Zelda could do little else but receive his loving, sprawled beneath him helplessly as he filled her again and again. His hair hung over his face and draped over his shoulders. The muscles of his torso flexed.

“I love you.” She said without thinking, her mind clouded with pleasure and affection. Her declaration was punctuated with a yelp as he pulled her against him tightly, pressing himself into her as deeply as possible. He rotated his hips, his shaft caressing her pussy in ways she'd never felt before. "Oooooh, so good..."

He looked up from his work, and their eyes met. He made no effort to hide how pleased with himself he was. “I love you too, princess. Now turn over, I wanna take you from behind.”

Before he'd even finished the sentence she was already raising from the bed. The sheets, now damp with their sweat, clung to her back. She peeled them from her skin and Link watched as her flushed shoulders and back were revealed to him. He inched back to gave her enough room to get on her hands and knees, facing the headboard. She arched her back, and turned her head to face him.

"Whatever you say, lover." She laughed.

She watched him as he approached her upraised behind, caressing her ass with one hand and slowly stroking his cock with the other. He aligned himself with her, and this time, his moan matched hers when they were joined again. Zelda's exhaustion soon caught up with her, however, and her arms gave out. Her face crashed into a pillow which muffled her joyous cries as he slammed into her without restraint. He gripped her slender hips, his fingernails digging a bit into her flesh as he pulled her against him, his fervor growing with every plunge. Zelda could feel her upper thighs becoming bruised and swollen as his firm body collided with them over and over. she felt his right hand leave her hip and move up her back to her shoulder, and taking a tight hold.

Never before had Zelda felt so utterly dominated. Her whole body was under his control, and he was merciless in his assault on her. Zelda felt another climax well within her as she writhed under him. Her hips gyrated and her insides gripped him desperately as she came. She'd lost track of the number of orgasms he'd gotten from her tonight. Damn him and his stamina! All it took was a night of drinking and he had her wrapped around his finger. She was entirely at the mercy of the emboldened hero.

"I'm getting close, Zel!" He panted as his thrusts became increasingly erratic, racing towards the finish he'd more than earned.

"Cum for me, Link! I want to feel it!" She bucked against him as if somehow trying to drive him even deeper.

He hammered into her one last time and leaned over her prone form, turning her head to kiss her with all of his passion. She moaned into their lip lock as she felt him pour into her, his hot seed adding another layer of bliss to an already unforgettable evening. His strained breaths filled her mouth as he finally found relief.

Eventually she felt him begin to soften within her, and with a weary groan he collapsed on the bed beside her. She couldn't have been happier to join him, cuddling up to his firm chest as he wrapped an arm around her. He kissed the top of her head sleepily, and she tangled her legs with his, trying to be as close to him as possible.

"That was amazing." She said absently. He hummed in agreement. There was a comfortable silence between them as they enjoyed the afterglow. She could faintly hear the crickets outside from their bedroom window. Her hand found his and she interlaced their fingers, caressing his palm ever so gently with her thumb as she began to slowly drift off. 

That is, until he sat up and shook her for the second time that night.

"You up for another round?"


	2. The Morning After

Link awoke and immediately realized two things. The first was that he was alone in bed. This was not so unusual. Zelda was an early riser and an absolutely intolerable morning person, whereas he never missed a chance to sleep in. His idea of a perfect morning began at noon, just in time for him to eat a lunch big enough to make up for missing breakfast. 

The second thing he realized was that he had an absolutely splitting headache. "Ah, damnit." He muttered, squinting his newly opened eyes against the painfully bright morning sun. Or was it the afternoon sun?

"What happened last night?" He asked the empty room. Last thing he remembered, he was walking into a tavern with Bolson and Karson. The eccentric carpenters had offered to buy him a drink as thanks for his help on their latest construction project. Bolson laughed off his warnings that he was a complete novice drinker. "Two or three pints won't kill you!" 

The rest of the night was a total blur. 

He then noticed, to his horror, that he was completely nude. He whispered a desperate prayer that he made it home under his own power, and not with the help of his drinking buddies. He shivered at the thought of them undressing him and tucking him in. He also made a mental note to apologize to his girlfriend for whatever drunken antics he undoubtedly put her through.

He sat up despite the protest of his sore muscles and joints, and glanced at the bedside table. There was a glass jar containing a purple bubbling liquid, and a folded piece of paper. He examined the paper, a note written in Zelda's trademark difficult-to-read cursive handwriting. Link shook his head. Even when he wasn't hungover, he struggled to make sense of the looped letters. He picked up the note and was surprised at what he read:

Good morning sleepyhead! I made you an elixir for your headache. Don't worry, I made sure it tastes okay. Whenever you're ready, there's breakfast on the table for you. I went to the market to get some brown sugar so I can make those cinnamon rolls you like so much. Be back Soon!

Love you always,  
Zelda 

PS I love you so much!

"Well I guess that means she's not mad." Link smiled to himself. So he didn't make a COMPLETE ass of himself in his inebriated state. That was good. He gulped down the elixir and wiped his mouth with his forearm. He located his breeches slung over the railing and pulled them on with some effort. He made his way downstairs, enjoying the feel of the cool wood on what he now realized were very sore feet. 

His aches were immediately forgotten wen he saw what waited for him on the kitchen table. It was like a breakfast buffet with all of his favorites. Seared steak and scrambled eggs with shredded cheese. Sliced bananas and apples in yogurt. Bacon, toast and butter, and a pitcher of orange juice. And blueberry muffins. Since when could she bake muffins? Link wasted no time in pulling up a chair and tearing into the feast before him, utterly convinced that he was dating an angel.

He was on his third plateful when the door to their little cottage opened and Zelda walked in with a basket full of ingredients. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, laughing sweetly when he looked up at her with a mouth full of muffin. 

"Good morning, handsome!" She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "You feeling okay? Does your head hurt?"

"Noght anymowag." He managed after a big bite of steak. Between the meal and the elixir, his headache was all but gone. He swallowed. "Thanks, Zel. You're a lifesaver."

She leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek before busying herself at the kitchen counter with her purchases. "I'm glad. Now eat up, mister. I'm sure you worked up quite an appetite last night." 

"Well it was a long day, that's for sure. I was digging out foundations for the new - Wait, last NIGHT?" 

Zelda didn't answer, and Link observed her with some confusion. Her eyes had a faraway look, and her cheeks were flushed. Her body swayed slightly as she clutched the handle of her woven basket. 

"It's never been like that before, Link. I mean, it's always wonderful, but last night was so passionate. So wild. I never knew it could feel like that.." Link froze, and his fork fell from his hand and clanked against the plate. Suddenly it all made sense. 

Link absolutely knew better than to ruin the mood by confessing that he was blackout drunk during what was apparently the night of her life. After all, what better way to follow up a great night than with a great day?  
He grinned, and for the first time that morning (and maybe the millionth time since they met) he took a moment to appreciate her beauty. He rose from his chair and moved to stand behind Zelda at the counter, wrapping his arms around her and pushing her hair aside to pepper her neck with soft kisses. She sighed warmly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He ventured. He caressed her tummy through her thin blouse. His hands quickly found their way to the buttons of the garment, undoing just a few so that he could reach inside and palm her breasts directly. He played at her nipples, squeezing one between his thumb and forefinger, then the other. "Do you enjoy this too?"

Zelda's eyes drifted shut and her arms raised to give him as much access as possible to her body. "Yesss." She whispered before turning her head to kiss him deeply. The kiss was both sweet and urgent. It was a kiss that said "good morning, sweetheart" and "take me now" all at once. 

And then it was over. Zelda turned to face Link, depriving his hands of her chest and his lips of her kiss. His sense of loss was soon mended when she looked at him with an expression that he hoped he'd never forget. Her beautiful emerald eyes were full of mirth, and her lips were curved into a mischievous little smirk that filled his head with a million thoughts, all of them filthy. She bit her lower lip as she gave him a once-over, and Link fell in love all over again.

"Hold on. “ She said. She poked a finger lightly against his bare chest, trailing her fingertip down his abdomen to his waist. “There's something I wanted to do for you." She punctuated her statement by grasping at him through his pants, squeezing his hard cock and stroking it through the fabric. He groaned at the unexpected touch, and his hands pulled her waist against his.

"Go sit down." She instructed, gesturing at his seat at the breakfast table. He was in the chair in an instant, turned away from the table to give her plenty of room to do whatever it was she had planned. He had certain hopes, but at this point anything she did to him would be incredible. Hell, he was so worked up he'd be willing to handle himself while watching her make cinnamon rolls. 

Thankfully, that was not what she had in mind. She approached him slowly, their eyes locked. She knelt between his legs and unbuttoned the front of his pants, her gaze never leaving his even as she reached in and gripped his shaft. Her skin felt incredible when it finally touched him directly. 

"Since you were so good to me last night,” She said pulling him from his pants and exposing his rigid flesh to the cool mid-morning air. She gave him a few slow strokes, wetting her lips. “The least I could do is return the favor.” She punctuated her remark by pressing a kiss against the tip of his cock, smiling brightly at him. 

She opened her mouth and he felt her hot breath. He clenched his teeth in anticipation of the warm embrace of her mouth. But at the last second she pulled away and sat up. His erection twitched, and he couldn't stop a pathetic whimpering sound from escaping his lips. 

Before he even had a chance to beg, she began rummaging through her pocket. “Almost forgot.” She declared as she pulled out a small lace ribbon and tied her long blonde hair into a high ponytail. In the next instant she was back between his legs with a tight grasp on his achingly hard cock. Her other hand played with his balls, rolling the loose skin between her fingers much to his surprise and enjoyment. 

“Goddesses above, Zelda, you're..” His statement would go ever unfinished, interrupted by the feel of her warm, wet mouth sliding down his shaft. His eyes snapped shut and his head fell back. She bobbed her head up and down on him, pressing her tongue flatly against the underside and going further with every thrust. She moaned lowly as she sucked him, and the vibrations had him writhing.

He placed a firm hand on the back of her head and looked down at her, reveling in the sight of this beautiful woman, this princess, on her knees pleasuring him. It was like a dream. 

“I love how big you are.” She praised, giving her mouth a brief rest and rapidly stroking his wet cock. Link blushed. She loved complimenting him like that whenever she did this for him, and it always left him a little bit flustered. He suspected she did it for that very reason. Today though, he decided to tease back.

“How would you know?” He asked, caressing her cheek as she continued her touches. “I thought mine was the only one you've seen.” She kissed along the side before wrapping her lips around it and taking it in with a few shallow thrusts. 

“Well,” She answered between licks. “I was at Purah's place, and she had a very interesting book about Hylian anatomy.” Link wasn't sure he liked where this was going, but she continued. “And in it there was a section about various extremities and their average sizes. So I simply noted those numbers and measured my hand, then one night while we were fooling around I compared it to this.” She flattened her palm and held it up against his member. “And based on my findings, you're well above average. It's not the most precise method of measurement, though. Maybe I should get my ruler so we can be absolutely sure...”

“That's fine, Zel. I'll take your word for it.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to dissuade her from darting upstairs and turning this into a science experiment. 

“I gathered you might.” She smirked at him before returning to the task at hand. She took him deep into her mouth, deeper than Link ever remembered her going before. She gripped him by the base to hold him in place as she redoubled her efforts. He was burning as he felt her lips and tongue caress his throbbing cock. 

After a few short minutes of that treatment, he felt his climax approaching. He marveled at how quickly she was able to bring him that point. He rose his hips from the chair, urging her to take more of him. His vision was blurred, his muscles tensed. 

“Ah, Zelda! I'm close! I'm gonna cum!” He grasped at her shoulders, squeezing firmly as she did everything in her power to make him burst. She squeezed at his balls with her free hand and hollowed her cheeks, pressing the tender, wet insides of her mouth against his hot cock. 

With a low groan and several deep pants, Link came. His eyes rolled back, and his hands tightened on her shoulders as he filled Zelda's throat with hot streams of cum. Over the pounding in his head, he could faintly hear the sound of her swallowing. 

When he finally let up, he managed to glance down and was treated to the sight of Zelda lapping gently at his cock, cleaning it of any leftovers before tucking it back into his pants and buttoning him up. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and smiled at him.

“I'm surprised you had so much left after last night. I thought for sure you'd be almost drained.”

He stared at her dumbly before managing a less-than-articulate “That was amazing.”

She laughed and kissed his cheek, and she squeaked in surprise when he turned and kissed her lips. He tasted himself for the first time when his tongue found hers. She seemed to respond this this, holding him by the back of his neck and fervently deepening their lip lock. 

When they finally broke apart, they were both short of breath. She stood up, reaching down to brush his messy hair from his face as he sat back in his chair. 

“I love how you taste.” She said so quietly it was almost a whisper. 

Link's eyes widened. Something about that statement clicked in his head. It was as if the floodgates of his mind had opened, and images of last night rushed back to him. He saw flashes of her crying out in ecstasy, of her legs tightening around his waist, of her body rocking under his as he pulled her to him, as they both desperately chased climax after climax.

She was absolutely right when she said it was unlike any night they'd had before. They'd abandoned all inhibition and torn into each other like animals. It was a night without restraint, and a morning without regret.  
He looked at her, she looked back, and it was like they were seeing one another for the first time. Their was an immediate understanding between them. 

“I love you Zelda. More than anything.”

“I love you too, stud.” She kissed his forehead before turning to the kitchen counter to resume work on her cinnamon roll dough as if nothing happened. “Now finish your breakfast.” 

So much for that. 

A bit of a mood shift, but that was Zelda for you. He thought back to a trip they'd taken together, a hundred years ago. She'd found a Silent Princess growing on a hillside, and as she studied the wildflower her expression darkened. But in the next instant she was chasing a frog and rambling about it's value as a medical ingredient. It was so her. So distinctly Zelda. All he could do was shrug and chuckle to himself as he filled up a fourth plate. 

“Whatever you say, Princess.”


End file.
